marioandluigispecialfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario and Luigi Partners in space!
STORY: Mario, Luigi, and the babies were taking a walk, when suddenly Wario and Waluigi come in an airship, attacking the galaxy. Mario, Luigi, and the babies decide to go to the princess's castle. When they get there it's too late; Wario and WaLuigi had already flown off with Princess Peach! Plot: (See above) Luigi decides to super jump to try to get to an area that they've never been to before to see if Wario and Waluigi are there. Luigi sees an UFO crash. He decides to land there. When they land, they crash to the ground. They find two unfamiliar rabbits. They say that their names are Nabbit and Ornabbit. They say that their UFO has crashed. Ornabbit decides to help by fighting with the bros and the babies. Nabbit decides to help by being the guide. They tell the bros that the UFO parts are around the kingdom. Chapter 1 : Luigi super jumps to the castle. They all decide a plan. They look for the UFO pieces. A local Toad says that he found a UFO piece. He says that he will give it to you if you find a blue toad lost in the forest. After finding the blue toad and bringing him back to the Toad with the UFO piece, he gives it to you. All of a sudden a Giant Goomba appears.You then battle the Giant Goomba. After beating the Giant Goomba, it disappears. Chapter 2: After putting the ship piece back on, then resumes the quest for the other 3 pieces. Look around the forest until you find 2 blue Yoshis, and 2 pink Birdos. They say that they have a ship piece. All of a sudden Wario and Waluigi come and launch fireballs allover the kingdom. The Yoshis and Birdos give the ship piece to you. A foreball lands in the forest where you are and even bigger Goombas appear. He says he is the unstoppable Goombomb. Nabbit says that Goombomb is too powerful to just fight and that Ornabbit must use a megamushroom to turn giant. Then you fight Goombomb. After defeating Goombomb, he runs away and disapears into a fireball and goes back into the airship. Chapter 3: After putting the ship piece on, then resumes the quest for the other 2 pieces. Look around the castle until you find a yoshi egg, right then a Yoshi bumps into you saying this his house. He says if you give him advice on what to name his baby Yoshi, he'll give you an UFO piece. After telling him a good name, he gives you the ship piece. Then a Wiggler appears and walks around them. He gives you hammers. Then some force picks up the Wiggler and throws him. A King Bill appears. He says his name is Banzai King. Nabbit says Bonzai King is too powerful to just fight, and that Ornabbit must use a megamushroom to turn giant.Then you fight Banzai King. After defeating Banzai king, he flys away and disappears into a fireball and goes back into the airship. Category:Games Category:Mario and Luigi games Category:3DS Games